A voice coil actuator (VCA) is typically used as the actuator in fast steering mirrors (FSM). A VCA typically includes a coil wrapped around a slotted bobbin. An example of a conventional VCA 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the VCA 10 includes a housing 20, a magnet assembly 40 disposed within the housing 20 and a coil assembly 60 disposed within the housing 20. The coil assembly 60 includes a coil member 62 wound about a slotted bobbin 64.
It is desirable to provide an actuator having improved performance, lower weight and a lower profile in comparison to conventional voice coil actuators.